


Is This Freedom?

by TheCosmicSlaughter



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCosmicSlaughter/pseuds/TheCosmicSlaughter
Summary: For a moment, just a few wild seconds,I felt it.I knew what it was to be free.





	Is This Freedom?

The pounding of Rocksha's hooves on the forest floor weren't the only thing i heard as we sped foreward; but they were the loudest.

Twigs scraped us and debris from dust and insects as we ran through hoardes of them- we couldnt stop until we reached Berk. We couldn't slow down or rest or even blink until we were there.

I'd been to the Isle once with my father- when i was a child.

but my father was dead.

And Berk was the only place for me now.


End file.
